


I Can Fly but You Make Me Soar

by Goldstein



Category: Champions (Comics), Ironheart (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Champions(2018), F/F, First Kiss, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Pining, lesbians in love, riri is oblivious, very tropey, vivheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein/pseuds/Goldstein
Summary: prompt: all the champions know viv and riri like each other but both are unsure of how the other feels until one night they go out flying as friends and return as girlfriends





	I Can Fly but You Make Me Soar

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, self checked, excuse any mistakes!

Riri let out a deep sigh as the door closed to her room on the bunker. She had just been talking to Kamala and then talking turned into teasing Riri about her crush on Viv and Sam had heard and joined in then Nadia overheard and started encouraging Riri with that sweet little smile. She had to leave. It was too much.

She went to lay down on her bed and low and behold the synthezoid who was plaguing her thoughts came in through the walls. Pulling herself up onto her forearms she looked at the floating girl who looked about as equally done. 

“Let me guess, you were hanging out with Amadeus?” Riri said with a smirk, her head laying down on her shoulder.

“Yeah.” Viv breathed out. “Want to go for a flight?”

“Sure I can ask Nad-“

“I actually I thought the two of us could just go.” Now synthezoids can’t blush but if they could Viv would be doing it right now.

Riri however could blush and she was. “Um, yeah. That would be nice.” She answered quietly.

-

In her suit, she felt invincible. Soaring through the sky and just being able to see what she was fighting to protect, it made her feel strong. Like she had a purpose. 

She looked to her right, where Viv Vision, her long term crush and close friend was flying beside her with a smile. It was so easy to forget how much the girl had gone through when she smiled like that, she truly was the strongest person Riri knew. 

“Why are you looking at me? Is there something wrong?”

“No! No! It’s nothing!” Riri rushed out. “It’s just, you’ve been through so much and I don’t know, you’re just admirable, you know?”

“I could say the same to you.” Oh God, that smile Viv gave had her heart melting and this was a bad idea, Riri was too deep into this. “Really Riri, you’ve had so much wrong done to you but you still do so much good.” 

Riri’s face was really warm, God come on Riri! Calm down! She’s just being friendly! “Hey let’s park up there, yeah?” Riri pointed to a small cliff off a mountain.

The two flew over there in no time, watching the clouds pass by as they approached their destination. 

Once sat down on the ground Riri popped her helmet off and placed it beside her. Viv smiled at her and she sat crossed legged beside her. Riri stretched her legs and back out, arms propoing her up.

The two looked at the sun setting on the horizon, casting a soft glow over the two of them, the sky so many different shade of orange, yellow, pink and a faint line of blue. Riri tilted her head back and took a calming breath before looking across to Viv, who was already looking at her. Was that longing in Viv’s eyes?

Riri moved in closer to the synthezoid, hoping to be subtle but of course you could never get anything by Viv. Her eyes suddenly jolting wide but still looking and Riri not moving. Riri moved in a bit closer again their noses would be touching if either leaned in. 

Viv grabbed Riri’s hand. “Is this okay?” She sounded breathless, her thumb running back and forward across Riri’s hand, could Viv get out of breath? Hell, that didn't matter right now! Viv was implying she wanted to kiss Riri!

Riri, suddenly processing this, nodded and leaned in to bump her forehead against Viv’s. Both of them were smiling like idiots as they both leaned in.

Riri knew that Viv was warm but for some reason she expected her lips to be cold. They were not cold and much softer than Riri expected. God, Riri never wanted to stop kissing Viv. She brought a hand up to place on Viv’s head, she lifted up her leg throwing it over Viv’s legs so she could place herself in Viv’s lap.

Riri reluctantly pulled back. She looked at Viv who looked, well, surprised but good surprised.

“Yep, definitely felt something, much better than Amadeus.” Viv pulled Riri in again for another kiss. Riri, honest to God, giggled.

After breaking away from the second kiss Riri took in what Viv had said. “Wait. You’ve kissed Amadeus?”

“It was back when the champions were just starting, not a good experience for me.” Riri threw her head back and laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll never have to kiss him again. From now on the only person I want you kissing is me.” Viv looked shocked for a second and Riri realised what she had said and looked down, embarrassed. “If that’s what you want of course.”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Miss Williams?” Viv asked, even though they both know that’s what she was asking.

“Yes?” Riri had ruined this hadn’t she? Couldn’t shut herself up.

“I’d absolutely love that.” Viv put her two hands on Riri’s face and raised it to place one last kiss on Riri’s lips.

-

Walking back onto the bunker, hand in hand, Riri and Viv saw the rest of the team trying to look like they were definitely not waiting for them. They all turned, a little to fast for people just “hanging” out, and all saw the two holding hands. Amadeus started to clap, soon everyone else joined in until everyone was full on screaming. Riri put her face in her hand, why was she friends with these people? Viv just laughed, shaking her head at their behaviour.

They say them down on the sofa and demanded every detail. After they told the story everyone settled down a bit, except for Amadeus who would not stop teasing Viv, they all say around the room and shared stories and jokes. Maybe they weren’t so bad, Riri thought playing with Viv’s hair, whose head was currently on her lap as Viv lay on the floor.

Riri’s heart soared at the sight, some of the most important people in her life all just sitting together and for this moment in their crazy lives, they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i want to write another vivheart fic but indulge myself in nb riri! anyways this ship tag needed to be made! they deserve content!


End file.
